Messr Moony
by ilfreitas
Summary: Professor Remus Lupin certainly wasn't expecting to see that certain piece of parchment when he floo'd in Snape's office, and much less to know it had been in Harry's possession... during PoA, hinted Sirius/Remus


**Mr Moony**

It was quiet day, there was a Hogsmeade visit, but as Remus decided to stay in the castle and correct the essays of the second years on doxies, peace and quiet was keeping him company as he sat on his secretary.

That was, however, until suddenly green flames bursted on his fireplace and Snape's voice could be heard over it "Lupin! I want a word!"

With a sigh Remus got up and walked to the fireplace, going to in to come out in Snape's office, smothering the ash out of his robes.

"You called, Severus?" he asked, giving a quick, subtle look around the office. Surprisingly, Harry sat with a guilty aura by the desk, which was covered with Zonko products.

The Slytherin's voice was full of anger as he answered "I certainly did," and when Remus looked at him again remembered how that furious face used to be reserved to James and S- and Black "I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this."

And then Remus's eyes are dragged down to what is Snape holding and he has to be quick to control himself to not have a reaction, to pretend he doesn't recognize the old weapon for mischief that he and his friends created and used long ago.

Too long ago.

He couldn't look away.

"Well?"

Remus knew what Snape was waiting for. He could read on parchment the result of a charm that James had thought to be just hilarious to have on it.

The words of Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs that now were biting him in the arse.

"Well?" Snape insisted. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such thing?"

He did some quick thinking, looking at the Map helping restoring that old habit. He spared Harry a look, warning him not to interrupt him and repeated in a mild tone "Full of Dark Magic? Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who tries to read it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke-shop-"

"Indeed?" Snape interrupted him, "You think a joke-shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that he got it _directly from the manufacturers?_"

Remus tried not to flinch at the obvious accusation in those words, nor let his voice tremble as he used one of the words he hadn't spoken in years "You mean, from Mr Wormtail or one of these people? Harry, do you know any of these men?" he asked, knowing full well that thanks to one of the Messrs himself the answer would be no.

Harry answered quickly "No."

"You see, Severus? It looks like a Zonko product to me-"

And just then, as if to help him out, Ron Weasley bursted in panting "I gave Harry that stuff, bought it in Zonko's ages ago."

"Well!" he clasped his hand together "That seems to clear that up!" he added before Snape could interrupt him, and falling into temptation "Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" he grabbed the map, the touch still so familiar after so many years; folded it and tucked it inside his robes "Harry, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay. Excuse us, Severus."

The three left his office, Remus rather anxious about the possession he now had.

He wondered how had it gotten into Harry's hands.

After reaching the Entrance Hall, Remus told the boys off for keeping the Map, trying a bit not to feel like a hypocrite, and leaving them to rush into his own office.

Once there, he locked the door and disabled the floo connection from his fireplace.

Slowly he sat on his desk and it was with shaky hands that he took the old piece of parchment out of the inside of his robes and opened it, laying it on the secretary.

He grabbed his wand, pressed its tip against the paper and, with what he intended to be a clear and mild tone, he said "I, Professor Remus Lupin, would like to have a chat with the Messrs present on this map."

For a moment nothing happened but then, then slowly words came up on the paper, and Remus let out a shaky breath he didn't know he had been holding.

_Mr Moony is pleased to find that he ended up being a Professor._

_Mr Prongs offers his complements to Professor Lupin and adds that Mr Moony being a Professor sounds much better than Snape doing it._

_Mr Padfoot would like to add that he likes the scenario in which Mr Moony is a Professor, and inquires if he'll be punished for being a bad, bad boy._

_Mr Wormtail wonders why is Professor Lupin trying to chat with a Map instead of the real Marauders._

Remus slowly grabbed the Map, as if he was afraid of breaking it by touching it, and brought it closer to himself.

_Mr Prongs explains to Mr Wormtail that their chatting is always the most pleasant, and so it's absurd to wonder such thing._

_Mr Padfoot asks how is his very own good looking self doing these days._

_Mr Wormtail is interested in knowing what is Professor Lupin teaching._

_Mr Moony is just pleasantly surprised to know that he has a job at all._

_Mr Prongs inquires about the number of children him and his lovely red haired Lily have._

_Mr Padfoot.._

Remus himself was no longer part of the conversation, knowing from the beginning that he wouldn't be, but still unable to stop himself from activating that part of the Map.

He smiled sadly over the text, reading each line in his head with the appropriate voice; wishing for the impossible return of those days, where they had been young and carefree, where they were all happy and alive, and no betrayal had happened.

And so for days, weeks, months, he did the same, he read and yearned for what he had lost forever, until the day he returned the Map so once again it was in the hands to the only heir of the Marauders.

He knew that for himself, mischief had been managed long ago, and he would never have to swear to be up to no good.

He had no reason to.


End file.
